


The Champions League Finale

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: After the defeat in the Champions League finale against Real Madrid, Karim Benzema takes Grizi home with him, just to make sure the boy is okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by anto like two months ago. I'm so sorry for not posting, I've been super stressed since school started again and I kind of had a writing block. But prompts are open again because I'm totally up for writing one shots! I have another one planned soon so stay tuned. Also I'm sorry if the end is kinda sloppy but I just wanted to post as quickly as possible.

His hands folded, holding on tightly to each other, Antoine waited for the referee to give his okay. Christiano would have his chance to score, as had four other players in Real Madrid.   
The boy was nervously biting on his finger nails. He couldn’t stand situations like these. He’d always thought that the pessimistic thoughts creeping up in him during those times would have an effect on reality.   
He pictured himself walking around on the pitch in just a few minutes. Not celebrating with his team. He tried replacing those thoughts with good ones, but it was hard. If they really won the Champions League, he would feel more godly than anyone ever could.   
He felt a hand on his back and knew by the size of it that it was Fernando’s. He turned around, meeting his Captain’s eyes. And Fernando could see bare fear in the boy’s face. “You okay?” He asked, just to be sure. Though it was clear that Grizi wouldn’t answer truthfully.   
“Y…es,” Antoine had to cough, it sounded like a lump in his throat. “Yes,” he said, more steadily this time.   
Then the whistle’s sound reached their ears. Antoine couldn’t look back to the goal. He looked at Fernando instead, who lifted his head a little.   
And suddenly, he heard cheers. He tried making out sounds, but it was just a lot of screaming. He couldn’t see anything besides Fernando, the surroundings had gone blurry.   
“He scored,” el niño said, looking directly at Grizi. He moved closer to hug Antoine. “It’s okay.” He patted the boy’s back when that one buried his face deep into the fabric of Fernando’s jersey. Hugging his captain was simply the best comfort for Grizi. They had the perfect height difference for Grizi to lean his head on the man’s shoulder. And Fernando had never minded him crying. Not when a partner had left Antoine, not when he’d been homesick and he didn’t seem to mind now either.  
The boy pulled away as soon as he felt capable of facing the filled stadium again. His crying ceased while he was giving handshakes to the Real Madrid players and by the time he got his medal, his eyes were only big and glassy, no tears escaping anymore.  
He took a rather short shower when he was finally released to go home; The talk with didier had been tiring, as well as the whole ceremony of getting their medals.  
When he’d showered, he put on some grey sweatpants and a white shirt. It was not cold outside but it was also hitting 1 AM, so the lack of son and the breeze would make him feel cold either way. “Are you going home now?” Fernando asked when he’d exited the shower room, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Antoine nodded while throwing the last piece into his sports bag: a sweat jacket. “I’d like yo go to sleep,” he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.   
Fernando moved closer to him, putting his left hand on the back of the boy’s neck. He pulled him in and planted a kiss on top of his head. “Be careful,” he said and Grizi nodded, walking towards the door; He wasn’t in the mood to say anything else today. “Don’t go too hard on yourself,” el niño said just before the door was shut again.   
Antoine reached his rental car in the players’ parking lot. By the time he was sitting on the driver’s seat, his sports bag in the trunk, he was breathing heavily. He was still trying to grasp what had happened but he was failing because he simply hadn’t expected that. He couldn’t, despite all his efforts, understand why this had happened. All the practice he’d gone to this year, all the flights he had taken, they’d been for nothing after all. And now he was crying again, making driving hard and he had to, although he didn’t want to, wait until he could drive again. And he had to get it to stop naturally, he couldn’t force it.   
He was continuously wiping the uncountable tears off his reddened cheeks when someone sat down on the driver’s seat in the car to his left. He looked up hesitatingly, unwilling to show his face to anyone in this state. But his heart became a bit lighter when he saw that it was Karim Benzema in the grey Audi r8.   
The man was taking something out of his pocket and maybe that’s why Antoine continued looking at him. Because he felt like no one could see him right now. But Karim did, just a few seconds later. Grizi looked away, wiping angrily at his eyes. He saw his fate coming when Karim knocked at his window. Hesitatingly, he pushed the door open, careful not to touch the other car next to his.  
“Hey Antoine,” Karim said quietly and leaned on the boy’s car with his hand.   
“Hi,” Antoine answered and looked up at his friend with a look of pure sadness, eyes shining in the dim light of the parking lot.   
“Are you okay?” The question that would’ve had to be asked by someone over the course of the next few days. But Grizi didn’t know what to answer at all.  
Part of him wanted to be comforted by someone, preferably someone taller than him, who could hold him and Karim was simply perfect for that. And actually, he didn’t feel like crying in front of his parents about a lost game. Again. “No,” he said after a long time of thinking about it.   
His eyes were still burning, but what actually managed to make the tears in his eyes spill over again was seeing the golden medal around his friend’s neck.   
“Oh Grizi,” Karim said. “You can’t drive like this. Why don’t you come back to my place and we’ll get your car tomorrow?”  
Before he even got himself to think about the offer, he nodded.   
“Okay,” Karim said and pulled the door further open for him. Just a few moments later, they were in Karim’s car and on their way to his Milano mansion. Grizi was sitting on the passenger seat, hands folded and laying on his lap.   
He was still sniffling every here and there. “Didn’t you want to celebrate with the team?”  
“It’s hitting 1 AM and the city is full of fans. We decided to go another day,” Karim said so softly that Antoine didn’t even flinch. His other friends would give rude answers to such stupid questions like this one.   
They reached Karim’s mansion within the next 30 minutes. The man led Grizi up to his bedroom, where he lay down and let the boy put his head on his chest and put a hand on his shoulder. He switched on the TV.   
Just then, a phone started ringing. “Hello? Hey Raphael! You know, lying in bed. Antoine is here too. Yes of course.” Karim put the phone back on the nightstand next to him. “Raphael is coming over.”   
Grizi nodded and continued watching TV. He had stopped crying again, he was simply hurting now.   
More weight was lifted from his chest when a few minutes later, Raphael Varane laid down next to him and started stroking the boy’s hair.   
No more words were exchanged before Antoine fell asleep between his friends, feeling better than he had all evening.


End file.
